A common package structure for an electronic device such as an integrated circuit (IC) includes a dual inline package (DIP), a single inline package (SIP), and a zigzag inline package (ZIP). This type of package structure is generally constructed with a housing and a row of leads protruding from a side of the housing. An electronic device employing such a package structure is hereinafter called the “lead-equipped electronic device”.
It is well known that the lead-equipped electronic device is mounted on a printed circuit board by soldering the leads to trace patterns of the circuit board. JP-A-2002-93995 discloses a structure in which the lead-equipped electronic device is mounted on a busbar by soldering the leads to the busbar. The long-term durability of the structure disclosed in JP-A-2002-93995 may be reduced due to thermal stress exerted on the solder joints between the leads and the busbar.